Sea Meets Land
by TheMasterfulShipper
Summary: A/B/O, college, kinda 50s feel. Lance is an omega who is pursuing his masters in marine bio, however, many Alphas would love to see this dream be crushed. who ever heard of an omega doing real work? they should be at home rearing their children. Will Lance break these normalities? or will he be force to be a trophy wife? Slow burn Klance, where two lovers break normalities.
1. New year, new excitement

Hey all~ so I am rather new to actually publishing things, i usually just leave them in journals and what not.

This will be a Klance fic. but it will be SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW burning, as much as i love actually getting into the good stuff, i do love me some building up.

a few disclaimers, i do not own voltron, or any of the characters, if i use OC's i'll make edits to this later. secondly... i do not always capitalize everything, i am sorry... I am very open to review. the more the merrier... um yea, with that said, this story is a klance, its an A/B/O fic. its college based so, only the characters are from the actual show. plot is mostly mine... yea please enjoy~

* * *

Rushing through the halls towards his class, lance was cursing himself for having overslept on his first day back to school. Being a junior in college you would think he would have learned his lesson by now. Glancing at his watch on his wrist he smirked seeing he should have three minutes until class started, and the door was just in sights. Skidding to a halt in front of the open door, he waltzed through looking around for an open seat. Spotting one in the back, he quickly ran up the stairs, two at a time and sat down just as the teacher walked in.

With long flowy blond hair, and piercing purple eyes, the professor stood in front of all the students with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome to Advanced Marine Bio. My name is Romelle and I will be your teacher for the year. I look forward to learning about all of you as well as working with you. I'm going to pass the syllabus out so please take your time reading it. Today is going to be rather dull unfortunately since we are just going to go over this and answer any questions you all may have!" her voice bright and chipper.

Lance was rather excited since he was able to actually work closely with the professor during the summer out on the coast of northern california tagging whales. Taking a syllabus and passing the stack to the next person he was already diving into the paper reading what would be going on in the class.

Once all the pamphlets were passed around, Romelle took center stage again and started up on a short introduction to her class and explained that each student would have to do a research paper, while volunteering outside of the school. The rest of the class went on with her brief explanations on each topic they would be learning about as well as explaining where to look for volunteer work.

After his first class was over, Lance left promptly to try to get to his next class since it was on the opposite side of campus. Stopping by the lounge, he grabbed a coffee, idly chatting with the barista for a few minutes before he left again.

Thankfully due to having been at the school for over two years now, he knew all the shortcuts and how to get to his far away classes easier. As he was about to open the door to his next class, it was opened violently and nearly smacked him in the face.

"Ack, hey! Watch where you're going, you could seriously hurt… some… one.." he petered out looking at the man who nearly hit him in the face. He was gorgeous, tall, lightly tanned skin, long platinum blond hair, fierce dark blue eyes. Lance knew that he looked ridiculous just standing there, mouth gaping as he examined the beauty before him. The man just smirked reaching out taking the cubans hand, kissing it softly.

"My apologies, I did not mean any harm by it." shit even his voice was sexy. Shaking his head, Lance blushed wildly looking up at the other.

"No no, it's totally, it's totally fine, I-I should have noticed the door opening." he stammered out quickly causing the older man to just laugh gently. Letting his hand go, tall, dark and mysterious held the door open for him.

"My name is Lotor, i do not believe i have seen you before." he asked raising a brow smirking. Lance just watched him stupidly before realizing he was holding the door for him. Thanking him he smiled doing his signature finger guns.

"The name is Lance, it's really nice to meet you Lotor, maybe we can meet again under better circumstances." he tried to play it cool, which only caused the other to smirk at him.

"Ah, yes it would be nice to see you again, Lance." with that he waved and left Lance to stand in the middle of the doorway. After a few minutes of just standing in one spot, another student brushed passed him, causing him to come back to reality. Blushing more he went to find a seat and just daydreamed the rest of class.

Once he finished his last class of the day, the brunette quickly went to the student parking lot looking for his friends bright yellow Beetle. Spotting it rather easily, he made his way over, smiling brightly seeing his friend.

"Hunk! My man, my bro, how are you doing today big guy?" Lance sauntered over, keeping his signature smile on. Looking over, Hunk smiled widely pulling Lance into a hug.

"Hey buddy, i'm doing alright. Just waiting for Pidge to show up, we have a project already, and we thankfully were paired together. So we were going to head to my place to start on it. Did you wanna join us?" he asked leaning against his small car. Lance smiled softly but shook his head.

"Sadly not today. I have work at the aquarium tonight. Gwen should have laid her first egg by now, and i requested that i get to monitor her and the egg." he beamed proudly. Hunk just gave him a knowing look and laughed nodding.

"Man, you and your penguin i swear. Fine fine, well i'm guessing by you being at the parking lot, it means you would like a ride to the zoo then huh?" the taller male asked smirking. Lance looked at him sheepishly but nodded nonetheless. He knew Hunk would almost never say no unless he had something big planned for him and Shay, and even then he occasionally would still taxi Lance around.

Hunk patted his shoulder nodding smiling brightly. "You know i would love to take you to work buddy, i'll even pick you up tonight, what time you get off?" he asked, his smile never fading from his face. Lance just shook his head chuckling.

"Seven in the morning. I mean if you're willing to come pick me up at that time with food and coffee i'll totally be down with you picking me up. But you don't have to worry about it. I have a bus pass, i just wanted to spend some time with you two before i had to work."

"Ew, gross, why do you have such a terrible work schedule?" a new voice entered the conversation. Looking down Hunk and Lance saw the third musketeer to their group.

"Hey there Pidgy, and my work hours don't suck, i only work that long on days i don't have school until the afternoon. And you're one to talk. How late do you usually stay up?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes fixing her glasses. "That is none of your concern. I am a grown adult, i can stay awake however late i want." she quipped looking up at him. Her eyes daring him to say something stupid which would end in a result of him possibly getting his shins kicked in.

He held his hands up in surrender backing down. She huffed going to the passenger side door getting in without the other two.

"She seems cranky, wonder if her aunt is visiting." Lance whispered to Hunk before getting into the car with him so they could head to the zoo. The larger male just laughed shaking his head. He knew better than to comment about their small friends monthly issues with her in ear shot.

After the rather uneventful drive to the zoo, Lance waved to his friends before going inside to get changed. Once inside he went to the locker rooms for all the staff and clocked in before going and changing into his wetsuit and water shoes. Giving himself a once over he smiled and went to relieve the staff who worked the afternoon shift.

"Princess? You still here?" he called out walking to the penguin exhibit. There holding one of the chin straps, was a tall, tan, curvy beauty, who Lance would not deny he was smitten for. The woman turned around and smiled gently, her soft blue almost purple eyes holding the softest of gazes.

"Lonce, i'm glad you're here, Guinevere successfully laid her egg just about 40 minutes ago. The vet said that she and the egg appear to be healthy, so we are now leaving it in the incubator while she rests." the woman eggarly explained to Lance. He couldn't contain his joy as he did a little dance, excited that his baby finally had a baby of her own.

"Oh man, that's wonderful! I'm going to be a grandfather." he joked softly pretending to cry. Laughing at his antics, the other put the penguin back into the exhibit after cleaning it. "Thanks for taking care of her Allura, means the world to me." the cuban breathed gently looking to the laboratory doors, his smile never fading.

Allura just shook her head going to him carefully caressing his face. "I know how much she means to you Lonce, i'm happy and proud of you for this accomplishment." her voice was soft as she slowly pulled away going to the locker rooms. Letting out a sigh, he went to the exhibit where all the penguins were already starting to settle in for the night, save for one, who as soon as she spotted her trainer, she wobbled her little feet as fast as she could.

Lance just laughed going over scooping the little penguin up nuzzling her. "Hey there beautiful, i hear you're going to be a mamma here soon. In about a month you'll have a little version of you." he cooed scratching her chin tenderly. She just nuzzled more into him, making soft chirps and nipped at his finger happily. After awhile he set her back down to go around and clean, being followed the entire time by his little companion.

After a few hours, he went to the lab to check in on the egg and hummed happily. Going over checking the incubator he looked at the name plaque. "Oh? No one has named you yet little one? Well… i'm going to call you blue, since your eggshell is blueish." he muttered to himself, writing down the name on the little plaque.

After he finished with the penguins he went to the next exhibit that he helped maintain, the sharks. Going inside the trainer station he looked walked over to the glass that separated him from the sharks. Carefully placing his hand on the glass, one of the nurse sharks came over brushing past his hand, causing him to smile.

Going to the fridge he checked when their last meal was and figured he wouldn't have to feed them until closer to four in the morning. Going to the tank again he grabbed one of the air tanks and goggles before climbing up the ladder. It had been nearly two months since he last swam with the sharks, and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss them.

Carefully getting the goggles and air tank on, Lance went over to the ledge of the tank, admiring the crystal blue water before slowly sinking in, making sure not to make too much of a scene. Once he was in, he slowly sank to the bottom of the tank, regulating his breathing and looking around, keeping an eye on all of the sharks. Gliding slowly across the bottom of the enclosure he went over to where the nurse shark that brushed passed his hand was swimming. Reaching his hand out he slowly stroked her back, letting her circle around him. This was like home for him, being surrounded by all of these beautiful creatures, none of them judging him for his own biology, all of them just swimming idly, treating him almost as one of their own.


	2. Uber sucks, and a proposal?

It was just after midnight when Lance finally got out of the tank with the sharks and was toweling off. He was grateful that the graveyard shift was usually calm in the marine section of the zoo. Having heard horror stories of other sections, Lance was pleased with himself that he liked the water better than the land. Heading to the locker rooms to grab his lunch, he figured he'd take his break now, then continue his rounds around 1:30. Grabbing the paper sack he brought with him, he went to the employee lounge, seeing a few other caretakers and trainers mingling together.

Taking a seat at a vacant table, he pulled up instagram and scrolled through his feed, eating his sandwich. Feeling eyes on him he perked his head up looking around before he landed on one of the forest trainers. The man had dark eyes, and long black hair tied up in a ponytail. If Lance remembered correctly, his name was Kevin? No that wasn't correct. Looking at him he squinted slightly trying to remember exactly what the man's name was. Pursing his lips he forgot that the black haired male had been staring at him until the man walked over sitting in the chair in front of him.

Jolting from being startled, Lance looked at him curiously. "Can I help you?" he asked softly. The black haired male just glared at him before finally relaxing into his chair sighing.

"So you really are human after all." he muttered, which actually startled Lance. Raising a brow the brunette nodded slightly before scoffing.

"Of course I'm human, what else would I be?" he asked rhetorically rolling his eyes. Glancing back to, Kyle maybe, he saw that the other had seemed serious about him not being human. "Well, what did you think I was if I weren't human mullet?" he asked smirking causing the other to bristle.

"Mullet? Why the fuck am I mullet?" he snapped growling at Lance, causing the Cuban to laugh.

"Um, your hair, anyways again, what did you think I was?" he asked again leaning against the table, his chin resting on his hands as he smirked.

Looking away the mullet sighed shaking his head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, what did you think I was?"

"Nothing, drop it."

"Not going to drop it, might as well tell me, otherwise it'll be a looong night for you… Keith?" it came out as a question once he decided he'd take a shot in the dark about the others name. Keith just looked at him raising a brow before sighing looking away.

"Thought you were a mermaid…" he barely whispered out causing Lance to lean over the table more holding his hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you think I was?" he asked, a smug grin gracing his features which caused keith to blush more looking away.

"Nothing, fuck, I'm going back to work" he stood up quickly leaving Lance and disappeared out the door. Shrugging Lance went back to his lunch, finishing it peacefully.

Right at seven, the day caretakers came in relieving Lance and the others from their nightly duties, much to Lances pleasure. He was exhausted since he had been awake for the last 30 hours, and now he was going home to die until his afternoon classes. Walking out of the zoo, he texted Hunk letting him know that he would be taking an Uber home instead of making his friend come and pick him up. Yawning he went to the parking lot and found a bench to sit on until his ride came.

Pulling out his phone he checked his email for any homework assignments that would have been sent out from his professors in the early morning. Much to his surprise, no one had sent anything out yet. Continuing his scrolling on his phone, he hadn't noticed Keith walk up to him, until the other cleared his throat. Nearly dropping his phone, Lance shrieked looking up at him, eyes wide.

"What the ever loving fuck Keith?!" he asked holding his chest trying to calm his heart rate. Just rolling his eyes keith shook his head holding up his keys.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings instead of playing on your phone, it looks like I'm your ride home. Hurry up." he turned and started walking towards the cars. Getting up quickly following him, Lance glanced to his phone seeing that Keith was telling the truth, he was his driver.

"Sooo, Keith, since we're going to be in the same car for about 30 minutes, might as well get to actually know each other, what do you-" he was cut off as Keith got into the car shutting the door. Sighing Lance got into the rear passenger seat buckling up.

To say the drive was awkward would be an understatement. Lance was thrilled when the drive was over. Getting out of the car he waved, only to see Keith speed off. Sighing he went inside the building, glad he lived on the first floor. He didn't think he could handle actually climbing up the stairs at this moment in time. Getting to his door, he unlocked it and flopped down on his cough yawning. He knew he should get up and do his skin regimen, but his body just wanted him to lay down on his couch, and pass out.

Finally after struggling to stay awake, the tan male finally got up and went to his bathroom washing his face and applying a sleep time facial. Going into his room he stripped out of his school clothes and just laid down under his blanket, too tired to put real pajamas on. Setting his alarm he slowly drifted, happily leaving his reality behind for sweet dreams.

The following month went about the same as his first week of school. Get up, go to school, go to work, repeat. Thankfully he was smart enough to take days off to pamper himself as well as to hang out with his friends. On one of the nights the gang got together, Hunk was happily explaining his secret date he was planning for Shay, as well as involving details about proposing to her.

"I don't know man, having it at the zoo, where this fool works, it seems like a disaster waiting to happen," Pidge snarked glancing to her friends from her laptop, "I mean, what if the sharks decide to finally eat him? That would be a terrible proposal, I think you should totally have it at the air and space museum."

"Excuse you missy, my babies would never eat me, besides, it's already been planned for this Sunday. I finally got Corans approval, granted as soon as I told him what you wanted to do he was instantly all for it." Lance rebutted back, glaring at their auburn haired friend before looking back to his best friend smiling brightly.

"And, I'll totally be able to show off Blueberry to you both. She is so stinking cute, and almost as needy as her momma." He cooed looking at pictures he had taken on his phone with the baby.

Hunk merely laughed nodding his head. "Well I am glad you were able to convince your boss in letting us use the shark tank for the proposal. Now all we have to do is figure out how to execute it in the best possible manner."

"Bip bip, leave that to Lancey Lance my man, you won't have to worry about a thing! And no, I don't plan on not sharing with you what it is I plan on doing, need your seal of approval after all." Lance beamed looking back to his friend happily, already planning on the best course of action on getting the sharks to play along well enough for the proposal.

The rest of the night went on about the same, with playful banter, food, and video games. Nothing in the world could make that night better. Well, maybe a galaxy cake, but that would be pushing it.

Alrighty, so.. I usually never have a true plan of attack with stories. This little gem will most likely be improv on most chapters, a few will be planned out. I will try to update daily if not maybe every other day. (i have no life, no friends TT^TT) so please leave a review sweet or not for this and, thank you to anyone actually reading this. Keep it klancy~


	3. Embarrassment thy name is

After the night spent with his friends, Lance has been working diligently on making Hunks proposal go smoothly. He had the day, time, and take all prepared, but the hard part was the sign. Normally he would use paints, glitter, and sharpie, this time however, he was needing to make something that could be with the sharks and not harm them. Walking down the same aisle in the craft store for the thousandth time he was starting to get exasperated.

"All this art stuff, and yet none of it water safe, or non toxic." he grumbled picking up the same paints he had been looking at about 10 minutes prior. Groaning frustratedly, he sat the paints down again muttering under his breath as one of the sales associates came over smiling.

"Is out paint selection causing you problems?" she asked softly looking over the items Lance had been looking at just before she came over. Letting out the least manly shriek, Lance looked up to the woman and gave her a sheepish grin.

"No, no, they're fine, I'm just trying to figure out what to get. I'm making a sign for a friend for his proposal, and I'm going to be in our shark tank at work and I need something that won't harm the sharks, but will actually show up well." he rambled out quickly looking back at the supplies he was getting. The woman looked over the items he had and thought quietly to herself.

"Have you thought of using laminate? It's durable underwater and you can use any other medium under it. It won't dissolve, and then your friend and his soon to be will be able to keep it as a keepsake." she offered smiling brightly. Lances' jaw dropped. Why hadn't he thought of that? It was perfect. The only problem was he didn't have the money to buy an actual laminating machine, and didn't know where to go to have it done. Seeming to have read his mind, the worker gently placed a hand on his shoulder smiling. "We charge five dollars to laminate, just bring the project in and we can fix it right up for you."

Lance was ecstatic. He thanked the woman before going to go pay for the items he had already picked out. He would start working on the sign as soon as he got home, for the time being, however, he had to hurry to the zoo before his shift started. Leaving the store he shot a text to Allura letting her know that he would be about ten minutes late.

"I'm telling you Shiro, the guy has to be something other than human." Keith let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned against the enclosure door scrubbing his hands over his face. Shiro just laughed looking to his brother.

"And why do you think that?" Shiro asked looking up from his own spot in the cage, a smile plastered on his face. Keith just glared before he started pacing.

"Because! Have you ever seen him with the sharks? Once he's in the water, he just… I don't know, he doesn't move like a normal person, and the sharks even like him. And last I checked, the only people who got along well-ish with sharks were merfolk." Keith stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, have you asked him? I'm positive he'd be happy to explain to you that he is one hundred percent human." Keith just rolled his eyes. He knew it was a dumb idea to tell Shiro what was going on. The man was relentless and the teasing never ceased with him. Picking up his broom, Keith went back to cleaning out the den.

After bagging up all the garbage and picking up the cleaning supplies, Shiro and Keith left the exhibit to toss the bags and to put the cleaning items away. "Well you'll never know until you ask him and get to know him. You said he works here, maybe on your break go over and talk to him?" Shiro advised, glancing to the younger, smirking.

The paler male just shook his head, ignoring him. He knew if he wanted his questions answered, he just needed to ask, but that was the problem. Keith was terrible at basic human interactions. There was no way he could just walk right over to the brunette and talk to him. He wasn't nearly as charismatic as his brother, and the last time he tried talking to someone who wasn't four legged and furry, he shouted at them awkwardly before running away.

Walking towards the breakroom, Keith continued to ponder how he was going to get his information when he suddenly ran right into something. That something turned out to be a someone. Just a few inches shorter than Keith, the brunette jumped back startled and held his hands up.

"Woah man, sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was going." Lance laughed slightly walking around Keith easily to get to the time clock. Punching in his numbers, Lance waved to Keith again before bolting towards the aquatic exhibits. Standing motionless, the violet eyed male watched as Lance darted off, unable to figure out a response to the events that just transpired.

_Have his eyes always been so blue? Did he always look so angelic? Why am I thinking more into this than normal… what is his damn name._

Hey every body who has possibly read this and thought "wow, this author sucks, doesn't keep up with their own deadlines." yeeeeeeeeaaaa... sorry about that. life has been rough as most authors will say, but mine is also me being LAZY. but I hope whoever does read this enjoys this next chapter and i will try to post more things here soon. Thanks to everyone out there!


	4. Nerves and Fins

Heeeeeey! I know it has been a very, VERY hot minute since I last uploaded anything for this story, buuuuut I think I have a vagueish clue where to go with it. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and to the Guest who recently left a review. This chapter is kinda to you. Thank you for your support ^^

Today was the day. The day that his best friend would finally ask the question. The day that they have been planning for months. And now, after a week more of planning, they were ready. Lance thankfully had the day off, so he was actually able to set everything up in the marine exhibit. Granted they knew they had only a limited amount of time. The show with the trainers typically started at 11 on the dot. Today though they were able to push it back until noon.

In the locker room, Allura was helping Lance with getting the costume they agreed with, on. It was pretty basic, and something the woman herself had worn a few times when requested for special events. The only real difference between when she wore it and Lance wearing it, was that he would be fully topless. Sitting on the chair nervously, Lance was playing on his phone, looking over different swimming styles that others used with a fake mermaid tail. It didn't look hard, but nearly every time this week when he practiced it, he failed. Granted he wasn't wearing the tail. Maybe that would help with his mobility?

Huffing a sigh, the tall platinum blonde looked the male over shaking her head. "Lonce, I swear on my father's grave, if you do not stop moving, I will shave your eyebrows the next time I stay over at your house." She threatened, causing Lance to instantly stop moving, fearful for his eyebrows.

"Sorry 'Lurra… It's just… I'm nervous I'm going to mess this up… and unlike you, I've never done a performance. So it's not like i'm going to exude confidence while out there…" He frowned looking back up to the woman. She just sighed, patting his head, smiling.

"Lonce, I know once you're in the water, you will take on the persona perfectly. It's your element, and you swim with the sharks often enough to know how they will react to you. Besides minus the sign being in the water with you, and possibly hundreds of people watching, it'll be like a normal midnight swim~" She chirped happily. If he wasn't nervous before, he was now.

He had to keep reminding himself that this was for his best friend. That would be the only way he wouldn't have stage fright. Finally after getting the waterproof makeup on as well as the small mermaid accessories he was ready. Well almost, he'd put the tail on just before the show, so he could actually walk around.

Pulling a jacket on, Lance made his way to the penguin exhibit to calm his nerves more. He needed to see Gwen and Blue. Walking into the employee only doors, he wandered around quietly, trying not to disrupt the other workers. Easily spotting the two chin straps he was looking for, he whistled out to Gwen, who instantly turned her entire body and ran towards him as fast as her little webbed feet would let her. Blue not far behind her, wondering where her mother was going. Smiling, Lance knelt down to pick up Gwen and scritch under her chin. Kneeling down he sat her back down and did the same to Blue.

It was times like these he was glad Coran had hired him six years ago. He was able to raise Gwen from an abandoned egg to the beautiful girl she was today, and hopefully could help raise her little chick. Sitting with the penguins for a few more minutes he took a deep breath, looking to his watch. It was almost time. Getting up he shooed the girls away back to the other penguin's, taking his leave to get ready for the show.

Sitting atop the shark tank, tail on, respirator in hand, it was time. Putting the small breathing device in his mouth, he took a few deep breaths through it before carefully slipping into the water once he was announced. The sharks, thankfully having already been fed, didn't swarm him instantly. Only one came over to him immediately. It was the same nurse shark that he usually spends time with in the tank.

Smiling slightly he gently stroked her dorsal fin, taking care to not agitate her. Remembering the routine Allura had taught him, Lance carefully flitted the tail he was wearing to propel him lower into the tank. Briefly looking out into the crowd he noticed Hunk and Shay thankfully there. He wouldn't have to bring the banner out for at least 15 minutes, so it gave him a chance to interact with the sharks, showing them off to the crowd as the announcer was explaining them.

Five more minutes left in the show, and that meant time for the surprise. Swimming towards the top of the tank, Lance listened carefully to the announcer who was going on about how today's show was extra special.

"Today, as you may have noticed, we have a wonderful merman joining us from the deep. Sadly our friend will have to go soon, but first, he has a small surprise for the crowd. As well as a story he wished for me to share with all you lovely land folk." This earned a few chuckles and cheers. The announcer smiled and walked off to the side grabbing what looked to possibly be something written on kelp coloured paper.

"Today, I wish to speak of a few dear friends I once met on the shores of Verado. These lovely land walkers who always have brilliant smiles on their faces, as well as the biggest hearts I have ever seen in the seven seas. These two walk a path carved out of friendship and happiness. A path of love. When I met these land walkers I knew Poseidon would watch over their happiness, and success.

I knew that their love for each other would grow stronger by the day, and even now I know that they are truly meant to be together. Their souls resonate with the oceans and the skies. With the land and the sea these two are meant to be. It is with a great honor that one of these friends has requested of me to hopefully convey a very special message." The announcer smiled looking up, catching Lance's eyes, nodding discreetly.

"Hunk Garrett, would you please step forward with Shay Balmera?" The announcer chimed happily. Hunk was trying to act surprised by the request, however anyone who knew him, knew he was failing. Shay just giggled following him, actually curious as to what it was Lance had come up with.

As they stepped forward, Lance swam back down, holding the banner still rolled up. Getting to the front of the tank he smiled waving to the two playfully. They just waved back to him, Shay still curious.

"Now, as I said, our dear merman friend here has something he'd like to share with you both, however due to not being able to speak above water he has brought with him a token from the deep. Lancelot, please show our lovely guests what you have brought with you." Doing a flip in the water, Lance beamed opening the banner. Shay was now very confused, the banner just said to look down. What could possibly be on the ground for them to see?

Turning to Hunk, she blinked, noticing him not standing next to her anymore, but rather, he was down on one knee, holding up a small box with a pearl ring inside. Lots of gasps were heard throughout the crowd, as well as a patron shouting 'Wooo! Get it man!'. Taking a step back Shay covered her mouth, looking between Hunk and Lance, blinking rapidly to prevent the tears welling up in her eyes from falling.

"Shay… You're my best friend, aside from Lance… and I knew from the first day I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my sun, my light, my joy... And," he had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from crying, "I would love if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The crowd was quiet, watching and waiting for Shay's reaction. The woman in question kept looking between Hunk and Lance before finally tackling the larger man to the ground hugging him tightly.

"What even is that question… yes, yes, yes, yes. A million times yes… Hunk Garrett I will marry you..." Shay was now in tears as she held onto her now fiance. The crowd burst into cheers and congratulations for the happy couple. Lance in the water just smiling watching his friends as they hugged.


End file.
